Void
by AwesomeJiRia
Summary: Tony Stark got everything, but the void in him is unsettling... Because he is out of his league One shot!


**My first ever story finished! I'm actually a fleeting fan girl right now but I'm really itching to write something so, yeah... I love this pairing anyway!**

**thaaanks**

**let's be friends neeeee~**

* * *

><p>Pursed lips, bright green eyes, ink black hair.<p>

Tony- multi-billionaire, self-proclaimed philanthropist and one of the greatest avenger today- Stark. Money. Women. Power. He's not only a guy, but The Guy who had everything, yet, no matter how much he bought, or money he gain, the void within him will never disappear.

Leisurely walking into the kindergarten, feeling a bit out of place from the children running around shrieking in delight. Inside a small classroom, sitting alone checking papers is _him._

Harry smiled gently at him, like he would at the kids making him feel a bit put out, his eyes glittering with happiness "Tony" his British accent showing a bit "Here to play with the kids?"

"Nah" Tony snorted "not really my area, if you know what I mean" he gave a playful wink. He took spun a chair making it face the teacher's table where Harry sat.

Harry rolled his eyes "Of course. That would be pedophilia, who would've thought you had standards?" Tony looked a bit offended "I'm not that bad!"

"Eh, whatever floats your boat, mate"

"Anyway~"he pulled out two tickets, bare keeping his cool, not that it's showing, "I've got two tickets from Masa, whaddya say?

The second Harry got that regretful look on his face his heart sinked even further "I'm sorry" he really did sound remorseful, "but Draco said that I definitely have to go home early today, muttering about a surprise of sorts"

Tony shrugged and have him a wry smile "no worries" he pocketed the tickets again "Masa's really cheap anyway"

He stood up and straightened his suit "Well! I've gotta dash! Got people to see and women to save, being a superhero is hard these days"

Harry smirked at him "Go save the world Ironman"

"Will do!"

He walked briskly out of the school, calling happy to pick him up right away. When he finally reached the safety haven in his stark tower, he took out the tickets, crumpling it and throwing it aside.

Money. Women. Power. No matter how many doors he opened, or how many stairs he climbed, Harry Potter will always be out of his league.

Why? He doesn't know. Isn't it laughable how he, The Tony Stark, fell for a mere kindergarten teacher? Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

A knock came through his doors "Tony?" Ah, Pepper "Come in!"

Pepper handed him a folder "What's this?"

"Phil told me to give this to you"

"Phil?" She looks almost exasperated "That's Agent Coulson's fist name"

He shrugged "Always thought that it's strange that his first name is Agent"

"If that's all, I've gotta go," as she was about to leave, Tony called her name "what?"

Tony looked uncomfortable, unlike his usual suave and confident self "have you ever love- well, love is too strong of a word, maybe like. Yes, like a little bit, but that someone doesn't return your feelings? Not that I believe in the absurd thing such as love as everyone knows that it's only a product of the chemicals inside the hypothalamus-"

"Tony, shut up. You're rambling"

Tony looked inquisitively at her "So have you"

Pepper merely smiled at him, with a barely hidden sadness in her eyes before walking off. Before closing the door, her eyes met his and she said "You really are an idiot, Tony Stark"

He felt his pocket vibrate and opened his phone, Harry's name flashing

_Text message_

_Friday 7:08 pm_

_You'll never gonna believe this!_

_Draco proposed!_

_I'll call you later,_

_Ta!_

He inhaled deeply, then letting out a shaky breath. He made a motion to throw his phone, but decided against it.

_About time! _

_Congrats! Now go and get chummy with your hubby to be!_

_Message sent_

Tony covered his face with his hand laughing wretchedly to himself

"Maybe I am..."

* * *

><p><strong> Whew!<strong>

**how was it? Please let me know!**


End file.
